


Draco's Turn

by charredmarshmallow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charredmarshmallow/pseuds/charredmarshmallow
Summary: Just a small little drabble with Draco and Hermione. I did not write this. My friend wrote this. You can find her on fanfiction under the username aca.pitch.slapped.





	Draco's Turn

It was over. All the drama that they had faced for seven years suddenly floated away, like a huge weight being lifted from their shoulders. Hermione couldn’t help but sigh as she felt the sudden rush of energy left her body, only leaving her with exhaustion. Soon after her breathing stabilized, all feeling was lost in her body when she saw that others were hurt. This was her fault, her doing. People battled so she wouldn’t be found and killed. They resisted questionings and torture for the wellbeing of her. And now, here she was, standing straight and tall, when others around her were suffering. That was, before she blacked out.

“Hermione, wake up! Hermione, you need to wake up!” Hermione heard several desperate sounding shouts as her eyesight slowly cleared up. At first all she saw was a blur of colours, the main one being a off white. As she came to her senses, she saw the back of the Draco Malfoy’s head hovering over her. He seemed to be yelling at someone.  
“Back off, Weasel, you know nothing about medics and are relatively useless when it comes to anything requiring magic!” Harry spoke next, while holding back Ron from running at Malfoy.  
“It’s not worth it, Ron. He’s got Hermione right under him, and if you do anything, she’s going to be the first person to get it.”  
“I’m not trying to hurt her, Potter!” Malfoy spat, “I’m helping!”  
“Oh, and after seven years of torturing her with no end with your rude remarks, you think we are just going to let you ‘help her’? This is just another trick.”  
“Was that a threat, Weasel?” Malfoy asked dangerously.  
“Yes, I think that it was, ferret.” As the two young men met in close proximity, ready to fight, neither of them noticed Hermione getting up.

“Boys!” She yelled through the pounding beat in her head. She regretted the move the second after she did it though, both men looked at her, as she struggled to keep her balance. Both immediately rushed over to her, steadying her on her feet.  
“What happened?” She asked, worried.  
“You’ve got some sort of concussion.” Malfoy immediately replied.  
Ron added after, “Yes, and instead of trusting this bastard, we should bring her to Madame Pomfrey!”  
“You dolt! There’s just been a full fledged war! We can’t inundate her with people!” Malfoy howled at Ron.  
“Well, she could do a tremendously better job than you could do!” Ron yelled back.  
Hermione was turning her head vigorously, switching perspectives as each boy took turns insulting the other.  
She said, defeated and out of breath, “I can’t deal with this right now my head is pounding and it feels like the battle we just fought is being re-fought in my head.” Both boys turned their heads and looked guiltily at her. “Harry, take me to where Madame Pomfrey is please.”  
After Harry helped Hermione walk over to Madam Pomfrey, Ron jumped Draco and started punching him. When Ron had Draco pinned he said,  
“Better watch yourself, ferret. You should know your place, which is too low for you to be messing with Hermione’s head. One wrong move, and I’ll rip off your-” Before Ron could utter the last few syllables Draco kneed him in the gut successfully throwing Ron off him.  
As Ron writhed on the ground in pain Draco stepped over to him,  
Pulled him up, and while looking him in the eye said, “Let's get this straight I have no intention of hurting Hermione, but if you get in my way you might just find yourself 6 feet under the ground.”  
Draco finished as threw him back down to the ground, brushed off his hands, and walked away to see how Hermione was doing.

Hermione woke up to a pounding headache. She could feel a bedspring digging into the curve of her back. She bolted upright, remembering where she was, then fell back down, regretting her decision as black swam around her eyes. She groaned and turned to her left side to see little gifts clumped together. There were so many that some had fallen. A particular package with green and silver striped wrapping paper caught her eye. She turned it around and saw, neatly written on the package: To Hermione From Draco. From Draco? She blinked; it must be a mistake, or a prank or… He did seem genuinely concerned when she blacked out. No, it was just her imagination, she affirmed. Hermione sat up, picked up the box, and found a emerald, teardrop necklace with a rose gold satellite chain. She picked it up, slowly inspecting it. She knew this was not something Ron could afford, sadly. She figured Harry had bought it and delicately placed it behind her neck, the pendant hanging between her breasts.  
Hermione climbed out of the bed and made her way to the door. Madame Pomfrey caught sight of her and called out, “You’re finally awake! Would you like me to get anything for you?” Hermione started and turned to the sound of the voice. “No, Madame Pomfrey. I feel fine now.” As she said this, however, she found herself falling to the floor on her unsteady legs.  
As Madame Pomfrey helped her up, she said, “Although I would like to let you go, Hermione, I can not permit you to do so. It seems that you have a minor concussion.” Hermione sighed in defeat as she allowed Madame Pomfrey to help her back to her bed in the hospital wing.  
As she laid there, thinking about what life would be like when she was older, she heard a voice say, “You’re awake, Granger.” Hermione stiffened, hoping it wasn’t who she thought it was. She slowly turned her body to the sound of the voice. Draco was standing there, running his hand through his hair. He looked nervous, Hermione observed.  
“What do you want?” she spat, putting as much force into the words as she could. Draco’s hands fell back to his side with his fists clenched.  
“I just wanted to see how you were doing,” Draco said, head, held high.  
“Well, I don’t want you here, and if you don’t leave right now I’ll have to get Madame Pomfrey to make you leave.”  
Draco sneered at her before walking out and mumbling, “Uptight little rat.”  
As he was walking out, Hermione called out, “Thank you for the necklace.”  
He turned around as his look of anger washed into confusion, then to a bit of happiness. But as soon as the happiness came, it was gone and replaced with anger again. He abruptly turned around and headed out.  
Running out of the hospital wing, he ran down to the Slytherin dormitories in the dungeons. Yelling the password, “Witch’s brew!” he rushed into the common room, looked around, and forcefully asked, “Where is Pansy?!” A chorus of “I don’t know’s,” rushed over him, until one Slytherin answered, “I heard she was in the hospital wing. Something about torturing a little mudblood over there.” The Slytherin King’s eyes widened in surprise. He raced out of the common room and almost missed the turn into the corridor where the infirmary was located.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about not finishing this. My friend forgot about this and I couldn't get her to write more.


End file.
